


Ghost of the Devil

by Kasan_Soulblade



Category: Castlevania Aria of Sorrow
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Growing Up, Horror, childhood antics, odd thoughts, oddness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasan_Soulblade/pseuds/Kasan_Soulblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The son of the Devil, heir to the Dark Lord... Normalcy and sanity was something long fought for with an occasional backslide to the dark. Outsiders never really understood the nature of that internal fight. It didn't start in the some dank castle bounds, but in a soul that was so alien that most considered it evil. This is the tale of that soul, via the souls that were gathered.</p><p>A collection of one shots (some related, some not) about Soma, mainly pre Sorrow arch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost of the Devil

Castlevania Dawn of Sorrow 

Ghost of the Devil

Bats

 

He'd always been a night person, prone to snoozing until noon or later unless an alarm clock wasn't set against his ear in full screech and a rain of old water thrown over his blankets. He had a fondness for high places, a disregard for consequence, and a pair of piercing black eyes and a curious head of prematurely silver hair that actually took the edge off of his eccentricity and made him somewhat socially acceptable.

He also had a thing for bats, an affection for a maligned beast that girls normally reserved or squirrels or bunnies.

"Soma-san, whatever are you doing out in the dark this late?"

He was young then, younger than young in that premature bliss that is oblivious to concept of maturity and lies. His newest acquisition was dangling from his finger tips and he just _had_ to show someone.

Anyway, Mother _had_ asked, so he answered with showing. Turning on his heel he proudly lifted his hand and the creature alighted from it.

The conclusion was forgone, his mother screamed, the bat shrieked. One broke off into flight, the other bolted in fright.

Holding an empty hand he looked to the patch of sky what was whipped with a wing born breeze than to the fading form of his mother as she ran off. His smile was quickly fading and soon gone. With tear filled eyes he looked at nothing in particular, then hovering between the shock that preceded a crying spat and a place of wonder where crying was not allowed he raised his smarting fingers to his lips. Red pooled around three small holes in his longest and second longest fingers. Idly he looked at the finger with burning eyes, then since no one was there to tell him not to he licked the red droplets from his pale digits.

 


End file.
